yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman
((All of this started the week that Tetsu was gone.)) 'The Time After' Asami looked back at the events that had just happened. She understood what had happened. Neko knew she was going to die and that she had to find someone to replace her. After Neko had transferred everything over to Asami she had jumped out the window of Asami’s apartment and landed in the garden. What Asami saw next astounded her. She saw this woman turn to stone, or a diamond really, right before her eyes. As this happened Asami hugged the tablet close to her and waited until the birds started chirping again. Everything had gone silent when Neko had essentially died. Asami looked down at the tablet and then put her thumb on the scanner. It was all hers now and in honor of that Asami was going to work hard to keep this clan and this business alive and running. After doing that Asami would set the tablet down on her kitchen table and walked over to her end table. She had a small little plant that was blooming with some purple lilacs. Asami grabbed a gardening spade while heading out the door to the garden. When she got down to Neko she set the plant on the ground and started to did a little hole by the bench in the grass. After digging enough of a hole she pulled the plant out of the pot and set it in the ground and then packed the dirt around it. She would make sure to come back and water it every day and make sure it was doing alright. Asami stood up and looked at the statue that was Neko and then bowed her head. “I’m going to do everything I can for this clan.” Asami then sat on the bench next to the statue for a while as she thought about what was going to start happening in her life. 'The Next Month' Asami woke up to the birds chirping outside her bedroom window. As she sat up everything from yesterday came crashing back on her. “So it wasn’t a dream huh?” She got up out of bed and left on her over-sized t-shirt. It was a Saturday so Asami was taking her sweet time while getting breakfast ready. She made some coffee and toast and sat the kitchen bar; all the while she started to power up the tablet. While she was looking though the files she made her way to the funding file. Asami took a sip of her coffee as she looked at who funded the corporation and who they funded. That’s another thing that was going to change. She would have to get the legal documents up but that wouldn’t take long. And with the money she had inherited with being the leader of this little circus she would be able to pay for it no problem. “Ah this is going to be fun.” Asami sat back and took a bite of her toast. Tetsu had been gone two days now. She guessed she’d have something to keep her busy this week at least and probably for a month too. Asami finished her toast and picked up her coffee and started to sip on it while she kept looking at the files. “I know what I’ll do..” Asami looked at the budget and then looked at the bank statements. Since Neko signed everything over to her the bank statements were automatically put into her name. Asami was glad that she didn’t have to deal with that. Asami decided she was going to start a scholarship fund. This would help all the high school students that wanted to become nurses. Asami had to pay for her college all by herself and only now got her student loans paid off. The only reason she got them done so early was because she had a high paying nursing position. This project would take her all week because setting up an account just for those funds would take a couple days. On top of that she had to decide what schools she was going to open the scholarship up to. She knew that she would most likely open it to both District One and Two, but she just didn’t know which schools, if all of them. She would do that; open it to all schools in the area. She then had to type of the forms to give out. She wanted kids who had already been accepted into the nursing program, which happened quite often, so she had high hopes. She would only be handing out five of these scholarships a year. The reason she would do this is because these scholarships would be paying for the majority of the college fees, excluding room and board, and then the students that received these scholarships could apply for financial aid and receive a full ride to college. That would make a difference in some student’s lives; Asami knew it would have made hers. Through these scholarships Asami would also be earning some money. Since it was funding a school operation the government would reimburse and double what Asami would put into those scholarships. In turn Asami would be able to keep giving and then keeping the other half for her clan. This would allow her to gain money and also allow her to fund her experimental projects that she had thought about half way through the week. She would get to that later. On the Wednesday of that week she went to the bank and set up two different accounts. One to put just the scholarship money in and then the other to put the money she would get back from the government. She also had interest that was done daily; this interest was fifteen percent every day. Asami had worked her charm on the banker and gotten the deal she had wanted. She had been wearing her business outfit after all, she meant business and she made great business choices. Those scholarship funds would be going through the roof soon, but in reality her clan would be profiting the most, all the while she looked like a generous woman. This was also a great way to get her business out there. After the week was over Asami had the two accounts set up and she was already done with the forms. She also sent them out to the schools so students could start applying. The next week Asami had decided to stop funding project Evo. She was going to put it on hold and focus on the hospitals and medical research, Asami did all this on Monday. The next day Asami started to fund bio mechanics with the money that would be taken from the Project Evo. Bio mechanics is the growing of lost limbs and using a new project that stimulated cellular regenerative properties. This means that there was a new discovery in cellular growth. Wednesday Asami went to the lab and listened to the scientists that were working on the project. The way the cellular growth works is like cancer. The scientist inject a formula into the cells, then this takes about an hour to generate half the cells needed to complete whatever limb it is. Thursday, while studying the serum these people came up with, Asami saw their results of it working for animals who had gotten limbs taken off. These limbs that grew back worked extremely well and only hours after the experiment they were able to run. Friday, Asami watched as they inject a human with the serum. The person who allowed them to inject this serum in them was a man who lost his arm in a war. He told them it was alright to do this to him because he didn’t have much to live for anymore and if it didn’t work it wasn’t like it would change his life anymore. So the scientists injected the man’s stump of an arm. Three hours later the man had his arm back. The scientists had to work on making sure it was fully functional, which after all the tests it was. So Asami took the chance to take it to the scientific community. They approved it almost immediately after seeing the results from both the animals and the human they used to the serum on. The government was so pleased with the results that they decided to give a grant of 5.5 billion tanz for the medical advances these scientists made. This would allow Asami to hold back her funding and fund the program with the money the government granted her company. Asami decided that she wanted to make this an affordable advance for the people of the city. To do this Asami would make this product insured by most known insurance companies, so people would be able to afford it with copay if they weren’t covered all the way. The money gained from these purchases would also go back into funding budgets for this project. Asami asked the scientists what they would like to call it, since they made it, and they decided on CGE for cellular growth enhancement. Asami would accept that and then put the product into the economy. The week after that Asami had time to decide that she was going to interview some of the nurses from the hospitals, along with some civilians to be drug runners and assistants. She was going to pay extra to the nurses that could handle smuggling morphine out of the hospitals and selling it on the street. She interview at least a hundred people and only found ten people from each hospital to smuggle the morphine. She would pay these men and women extra as they sold the drugs on the street to addicts and people who just wanted it. They would then bring their commissions by the next day and Asami would pay them for their job well done. She would then put the rest in her clan’s bank account and her own pocket. While interview for those nurses Asami had also been looking for two assistants, one for the clan and one for the hospital business, and she found the perfect two people. They came into the interview together, being brother and sister, and they came out both being her assistants. The girl, who was younger, was going to be her personal assistant for the hospital and medical business, while the boy, two years older than her, was going to be her personal body guard and assistant to clan business. The girl, Hayi Lee, was going to be taking care of watching over the nurses who were doing the drugs, while taking the drugs out herself and selling them. She had a fighting background and Asami took a liking to her almost immediately. She hoped that she would only join her clan someday. Her brother, Zelo Lee, on the other hand was unlike his sister. When he was interviewed he revealed that he was a military man, a Marine. He was also a Navy seal and part of the green berets, there was only one thing that was off about him. He had nano mechanical replacements, meaning that he had surgery on his brain to increase physical endurance and the motor functions of the brain. This was done so he could become a better solider for the government. He is also a good fighter and highly intellectual. Hayi and Zelo would join the ChiTori a week later, Hayi becoming the Courier and Zelo becoming the Aniki. During the week that Zelo and Hayi joined the ChiTori, Asami had been working on finding a group of ninja assassins from the heart of Old China. These would be the personal ten guards that she would have in case of any random attack. It would take a week and a half for these men and women to get to the city. Also due to her ties with the military, thanks to Zelo and her funding, a secret service of about a dozen men to guard her building and the perimeter within a 10 mile radius of the building her and home. This would take part during the week and a half it took for the ninja assassins to get there. Asami would personally talk to both these groups when they arrived and then told them their pay, After about a month Asami had all these things set up to where she was able to sit back and handle regular business now. She had a few times during the month were she had taken a break but now Asami was ready to take the job on. Asami felt she was indeed ready now to become a chairman and that she would suit it well. Category:ARK 3